1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reclosable stock or shipping container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One standard form of container to which the invention may be applied is known as a "clothing wrapper" and is made from a one-piece blank of corrugated paperboard, by cutting, creasing and folding. In setting it up from the blank, a tray part having a floor and walls is formed along with a cover part hinged to the top of one of the walls and having a roof and three walls adapted to overlap walls of the tray part when the container is closed.
Another type of container to which the invention applies is made up of separate tray and cover parts which nest one within the other. The tray part has a floor and four walls. The cover part has a roof and four walls, adapted to overlap the walls of the tray part.
In a container of either of these types, the contents are placed in the tray part and the cover part closed over it with the sides overlapping and connected ready for shipping.
Sometimes after the container is closed, it is desirable to remove some of the contents without disturbing others and, with the containers described, this cannot normally be done without completely opening them.